Schizophrenia's Nightmare
by Bloody Black Knight
Summary: By Xx - Blood . Stained . Rabbit . -xX (without spaces) / "Hentikan... Kau harus pergi... Dia benar-benar siap untuk membunuhmu... Tolonglah..." Air mata mulai mengalir deras di wajah tampan Ichigo. "Tolong pergilah...". Pair Aizen/Ichigo, AU, yaoi, sho-ai, no lemon, don't like dont read! Read and Review. Thank you. Rated M for safe.


_**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo**_

_**Rating: T+**_

_**AU**_

_**Warnings: Probably some grammatical errors, shounen ai**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it, I do not own Bleach and never will I own it.**_

_**A****uthor by: Xx - Blood . Stained . Rabbit . -xX**_

_**(when you want to search the author please wrote it without spaces because FFn reject it when I didn't use space. Maybe because it seems like a link/website.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Schizophrenia (pronounced skɪtsəfrɛniə or skɪtsəfriniə, from the Greek roots schizein (σχίζειν, "to split") and phrēn, phren- (φρήν, φρεν-, "mind") is a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a mental disorder characterized by abnormalities in the perception or expression of reality.<em>

Schizophrenia (pelafalan skɪtsəfrɛniə atau skɪtsəfriniə, berasal dari bahasa Yunani schizein (σχίζειν, "membagi") dan phren, phren- (φρήν, φρεν-, "pikiran") yang berarti gangguan kejiwaan yang menunjukkan kekacauan mental dan tidak bisa membedakan mana halusinasi dan kenyataan.

* * *

><p><em>Report:<em>

_Ichigo Kurosaki, umur: 16 tahun, didiagnosa mengidap penyakit Schizophrenia __tingkat berat__._

_N.B. Tolong serahkan data pasien dengan kertas ini kepada Dr. Aizen Sousuke._

* * *

><p><em>'Biarkan aku bersamamu. Kau tahu bahwa di luar sana tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Aku disini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Menolongmu untuk keluar dari dunia menyedihkan ini. Aku adalah satu-satunya yang mencintaimu. Aku adalah satu-satunya yang kau butuhkan. Lupakan yang lain. Aku bisa menjadi apa yang mereka tidak bisa. Aku adalah <em>_dirimu__, Ichigo. Dan itulah alasan aku adalah satu-satunya, yang bisa membawa dirimu pada kebebasanmu. Aku adalah penyelamatmu.'_

"Diamlah... TOLONGLAH DIAM!" Ichigo berteriak kepada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia menyelipkan jarinya pada rambut oranyenya, berusaha untuk menarik rambutnya hingga lepas, ingin suara lain yang ada di kepalanya bisa diam.

_'Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk menjadi penyelamatmu, Ichigo... Aku hanya ingin membantumu.'_

Kaki Ichigo mulai melemah dan dia kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga membuatnya jatuh membentur lantai yang dingin. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya—membuat sebuah air terjun kecil di pipinya yang pucat—saat dia berteriak dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas kepada dirinya sambil memaju mundurkan tubuhnya yang rapuh.

Pintu dari ruangan rumah sakit jiwa itu terbuka dan Aizen berlari untuk memeluk sosok yang sedang gemetar tidak terkendali di hadapannya, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan di telinganya.

"Shh, Kurosaki-kun, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku disini. Biarkan aku membantumu untuk berdiri dan mengantarmu ke tempat tidur."

"TIDAK, jangan bicara kepadaku... Kau tidak mengerti, dia gila, dia ingin membunuhku... Kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Dia berdiri disana...," dia berhasil menggumamkan sesuatu, di tengah tangisannya, sambil jarinya menunjuk ke arah pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Jangan khawatir. Lelaki ini tidak akan bisa membunuhmu. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke ranjang..."

Ichigo akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Aizen untuk membantunya berdiri dan mengantarnya ke tempat tidur. Aizen sangat terluka ketika melihat pemuda tersebut dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan hal yang paling buruknya lagi adalah dia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Ichigo. Jika dulu dia lebih berhati-hati, Ichigo tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Jika saja dia tidak membiarkan cowok itu pergi pada malam itu... Jika saja mereka tidak bertengkar... _"Ini semua adalah salahku, sayang... Tolonglah, jika kau bisa menemukan jalan __keluar__, sadarlah..."_

_~flashback~_

"_Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu untuk tidak pernah dekat dengannya lagi, Ichigo... Kenapa kau tetap saja pergi dan melihatnya walaupun aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia berbahaya?" __teriak Aizen sangat geram kepada kekasihnya._

"_Renji tidak berbahaya. Dan dia adalah temanku, yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia membutuhkan aku."_

"_Dia membunuh dua orang. Dia tidak punya belas kasihan. Pembunuh memang tidak punya."_

"_Itu adalah untuk melindungi diri sendiri, dia gak punya jalan lain..." tegas Ichigo, matanya memerah dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya._

"_Dia bisa saja menghubungi polisi..."_

"_Dan sambil menunggu polisi datang, dia bisa saja sudah mati..."_

"_Diamlah, Ichigo. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya lagi dan kau malah melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku."_

"_Memangnya kamu siapa sampai menyuruhku untuk diam?"_

"_Aku pikir aku adalah kekasihmu... Mungkin aku salah..."_

"_Yah, mungkin memang kau salah..." Ichigo berlari menuju pintu, membukanya dan tanpa melihat ke belakang dia menutup pintu dengan sangat kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras._

_[…]_

_Keesokan harinya Aizen mendapat telepon dari polisi. Ichigo ditemukan di sebuah ujung jalan, babak belur, kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak dan bajunya tersobek-sobek. Sesaat setelah dia mendengar berita tersebut, dia langsung mematikan telepon, mengambil mobilnya dan me__nyetirnya__secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke rumah sakit. Tetapi pemandangan yang dia lihat ketika sampai di rumah sakit sangatlah menyakitkan. Kekasih yang dulunya sangat tampan sekarang dib__alut perban di sekujur tubuhnya, berbaring lemas di kasur rumah sakit. Sulit dipercaya bahwa itu adalah dia. Perlahan Aizen mendekati kasur tersebut, duduk di sebelahnya dan perlahan tangannya mengelus pipi Ichigo._

_Saat merasakan ada gerakan yang tiba-tiba, mata Ichigo terbuka dan menatap dalam ke mata Aizen. Tetapi tidak ada senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya. Malahan dia berteriak dan menepis tangan Aizen._

"_Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Aku Aizen Sousuke, Ichigo... Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"_

_Ichigo hanya menjawab tidak. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, hingga Ichigo mulai berteriak._

"_Pergilah... Dia ada disini... Dia akan membunuhmu..."_

"_Apa yang kamu katakan, Ichigo? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini..."_

"_TIDAAAAKKK, pergilah... Dia bersiap untuk membunuhmu... Apakah kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"dia terus berteriak, menunjuk sesuatu di ruangan tersebut, dimana hanya ada udara kosong._

_Aizen kembali merentangkan tangannya dan berusaha untuk meraih wajah Ichigo. Tetapi gerakan lambat itu segera dihentikan oleh Ichigo._

"_Hentikan... Kau harus pergi... Dia benar-benar siap untuk membunuhmu... Tolonglah..." Air mata mulai mengalir deras di wajah tampan Ichigo. "Tolong pergilah..."_

_Aizen akhirnya tidak ingin menyiksa Ichigo lagi dan meninggalkan ruangan, perlahan dirinya sadar tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo. Ichigo memang memiliki penyakit schizophrenic sejak lahir. Tetapi penyakitnya hanya dapat dipicu oleh sesuatu yang membuat trauma, dan hal itu terjadi tadi malam. Jika saja dia tidak membiarkan cowok itu meninggalkan rumah... Jika saja dia memeluk pinggangnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Jika saja...jika saja dia memaafkan Ichigo karena mengunjungi Renji... jika saja..._

_Tetapi semua itu telah terlambat._

_~end of flashback~_

Perlahan Aizen memeluk sosok lemah itu—yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang—dan mencium puncak kepalanya sambil berbisik 'Aku mencintaimu'. Dan kemudian dia bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kondisinya semakin memburuk, ya?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan Urahara kepada Aizen, padahal dia jauh lebih tahu tentang seberapa buruk kasus Ichigo ini. Dia sudah tahu semenjak pertama kali melihat Ichigo setelah peristiwa yang menimpa cowok itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kisuke-san."

"Aku rasa kau benar. Tetapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku sudah mulai membaik. Tetapi tetap menyakitkan untuk melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu."

"Kau masih mencintainya, huh?"

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Aku masih sangat dan akan terus mencintainya tanpa bisa melepaskannya."

Teriakan kembali terdengar dari ruangan Ichigo dan Aizen tentu saja langsung berlari menuju ruangan Ichigo tanpa berpikir dua kali, hanya untuk mendapati Ichigo duduk di pojok dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari lehernya, berusaha mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Ichigo, jauhkan tanganmu dari lehermu."

"TIDAAAKKK, aku akan mati sebelum dia membunuhku... Biarkan aku mati... Aku tidak tahan lagi... Suaranya, kata-katanya tentang kebebasan..."

Aizen mulai merasakan kakinya bergetar ketika melihat kekasihnya ingin mengambil nyawanya yang berharga. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang dia temukan pada kakinya, dia segera berlari menuju Ichigo dan memeluknya dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Ichigo, melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari lehernya. Ichigo menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Tidak... biarkan aku mati' yang tidak terdengar saat Aizen menyiraminya dengan ciuman-ciuman di lehernya, membisikkan 'Aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali. Mata Ichigo tertutup dengan rapat saat air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Aizen merasakan sebuah cairan yang hangat jatuh di tangannya, sementara bau darah mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan sadar bahwa darah tersebut berasal dari pergelangan tangan kiri Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau melakukannya? Mengapa?" Air mata mulai mengalir tanpa terkontrol dari pelupuk mata Aizen sementara dia mendengar nafas Ichigo yang semakin berat dan pelan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Sousuke... Aku harus mati... Kau juga tahu itu."

Mata Aizen terbuka dengan lebar ketika Ichigo memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia sudah tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi semenjak hari itu. Dan yak ampun, dia sangat merindukan suara Ichigo saat mengatakannya.

"Sousuke, aku gila, gangguan kejiwaan, ya khan? Hanya kematian yang bisa membebaskanku..."

"Jangan mengatakan hal tersebut... Kau tidak akan mati... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

"Tetapi memang hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan aku bisa bebas." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya tersebut, mata Ichigo menutup, sementara teriakan pilu dan ratapan tangis memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

[…]

* * *

><p>[…]<p>

Aizen terbangun sambil berteriak, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Nafasnya begitu berat dan dia sangat kesulitan untuk bernafas. Setelah beberapa detik, dia merasakan sebuah tangan di pinggangnya dan rambut di dadanya yang telanjang. Dia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati Ichigo tertidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Itu semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang kacau. Ichigo sehat dan masih hidup, berada dalam dekapannya yang aman. Air matanya berhenti mengalir dan dia meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pipi Ichigo lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Mata Ichigo terbuka perlahan ketika merasakan tangan Aizen, dia mencium dada Aizen lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kekasih.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis?"

Aizen tersenyum lembut dan mencium hidung Ichigo. "Nah, aku hanya bermimpi buruk..."

Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Aizen dan Aizen juga menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Ichigo sambil mendekatkan dirinya pula.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Ichigo... Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Ichigo tergelak, "Hari ini hanyalah momen yang buruk dan aku sudah meminta maaf karena telah mengunjungi Renji. Tetapi ciuman tadi, ketika aku berniat pergi, sangatlah menakjubkan."

"Mau lagi?"

Dan tanpa menjawab, Ichigo menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menciumnya di bibir. Tangan Aizen beralih menuju pinggang Ichigo, sedangkan tangan Ichigo melingkar di leher Aizen untuk menarik tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Aizen menggigit bibir bawah Ichigo meminta izin untuk masuk, yang tentu saja dikabulkan dengan mudah oleh Ichigo yang membuka mulutnya dan lidah Aizen menyelip masuk untuk bertarung. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, tangan mereka saling berkeliaran di tubuh satu sama lain, menggerayangi dan meyelediki. (1)

Aizen melepaskan ciuman hebat itu supaya dia bisa mencium leher Ichigo yang terpampang. Dia mulai menciuminya sampai pada bagian telinganya dan kemudian menggigit cupingnya, lalu dia membisikkan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" dengan penuh gairah. Kedua mata Ichigo tertutup rapat dan sebuah desahan keluar dari bibirnya ketika merasakan sensasi yang kuat pada kata-kata Aizen.

"Sousuke, aku juga mencintaimu..."

Aizen tersenyum dan berhenti menciumi lehernya supaya dia bisa menciumnya di bibir.

"Katakan sekali lagi..."

Ichigo tergelak, "Aku mencintaimu..."

Aizen mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Ichigo dan berbisik, "Dengan namaku..."

"Aku mencintaimu... Sousuke..."

"Jangan pernah pergi, Ichigo... Kau adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku tetap hidup..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berniat untuk melepaskanmu... Karena dirimu adalah cinta dalam hidupku..."

"Kau adalah milikku, Ichigo. Pikiranku, hatiku, jiwaku..."

Dan dengan janji-janji atas sebuah cinta yang tidak pernah berakhir itu, mereka kembali berciuman, mengarungi sebuah lautan gairah, menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuh satu sama lain yang tersembunyi, dan dengan tubuh mereka yang masih terjalin, kedua pasangan itu jatuh tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p><em>Nightmare [nahyt-mair] is a dream that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind, typically fear of horror, but also despair, anxiety and great sadness. The dream may contain situations of danger, discomfort, pyschological or physical terror. Sufferers usually awaken in a state of distress and may be unable to return to sleep for a prolonged period of time.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The EndOwari**_

(I): Well, can anyone help me with this? Saya gak bisa menemukan kata-kata tepat untuk menggambarkan "_hands roaming each other's bodies, __scratching and digging__". _I can understand just fine, but I can't describe it in Indonesian. Jika ada yang bisa membantu saya menggantinya, feel free. Mungkin gak cuman kata-kata ini. Yang lainnya? Silahkan. Karena, well, I still suck at this. Thank you.

_T/N (Translator's Note): Well, hello again. Sebuah proyek translation baru dari saya. Well, fanfic ini sudah lama saya mintakan ijin pada authornya, tetapi gak kesampean juga mau nerjemahinnya. Baru-baru saja mood kembali. Setelah ini akan fokus ke drabble yang masih on-going. Okay, gak banyak comment. **Original author by _**Xx - Blood . Stained . Rabbit . -xX**_ (without spaces)  
><strong>_

_See ya!_


End file.
